Big Time Lover
by Keerthana54
Summary: Jo returns to the Palm woods but Big Time trouble acures when Kendall starts dating Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is a Big Time Rush Fanfic..(i know some people are not fans) But this is when Jo comes back...Since they are'nt making an episode for it (all that proof tht she is comeing back is fake) I decided to make a fanfic about it...Hope u like it!

Chapter 1 As Kendall sat down near the pool he heard his phone ring.  
>"heloooo?" he answers. "heyy Kendall!" a familer voice said. He wasnt sure who it was, but then it clicked.<br>"jo?" "yup thats me! Pick me up from the airport my movie got cancelled so I can see u again!" "great!" he repilies. He calles Logan and ask him to go and pick Jo up. "this will be a Looong day." He thought TBC

Hope u guys liked this! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 At the airport Jo comes runing towards Kendall "hi! I missed you!" "I uh missed you to..." Kendall says "everything ok?" "oh um everything is fine! Lets go to the Palmwoods"

Kendall's POV thinking to himself

Oh no! What I do? I don't like Jo anymore and I THINK me and Lucy are dating...  
>what will I do?<p>

Normall POV the Palmwoods Jo:wow! It s exactly how I remember it! Well im gonna go unpack. See ya!

Kendall:um yea by!

Katie:u seem happy (sarcasm)  
>Kendall:Jo's back!<br>Katie:How is that bad? You were heart broken when she left!  
>Kendall:Well I'm not heart brocken anymore!<br>Katie:Get to the point big bro.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

"Katie! your not helping!" Kendall says as he storms out of the room and go's to the crib.  
>"Hey Kendall!" Carlos says while jumping on the couch "Not in the mood!" Kendall yells while he slams the door to his room and locks it.<br>"Oh well, more corndogs for me!" says Carlos.

"KNOCK KNOCK" someone ponded on the door seeming like they were angry "WHO EVER IT IS I DIDNT TAKE THE MONEY!" He shouts sounding scared "Its me!" says a familer voice "Me who?" asks Carlos "its Lucy!"  
>"Lucy who?"<br>"How many Lucy's do you know?" asks Lucy sounding really annoyed.  
>"good point! come right in!" Carlos says while he opens the door and gestures towards the room "wont u enter?" he asks "Have you seen Kendall?" asks Lucy as she sits down and takes a corndog "hey those are mine!" Carlos shouted "Just answer my question!"<br>"oh um he is-"  
>Carlos didnt even finish what he was going to say. His phone rang and he got a text from Kendall. Carlos at first was confused with the text but then he relized Kendall was telling him what to say.<br>"He is in..the...um...AMAZON! YEA! LOOKING FOR YOU! AND HE WANTED TO ASK YOU OUT!" he shouts while paniking not saying even a work that the text said.  
>Lucy smiles "ok Carlos I know he is'nt in the amazon, but he was going to ask me out? I'm gonna go look for him!<br>Thanks!" Lucy says while smiling and leaving the room

Kendall storms out "THATS NOT WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY!" he said yelling at Carlos "I PANIKED! PLUS JAMES TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO ASK HER OUT!"  
>"YEA BUT JO IS BACK!"<br>Kendall and Carlos continue to argue when just then James enters 2J "hey guys whats going on?" Asks James "wait, I should'nt be yelling at Carlos, I should be yelling at yoU!" Screams Kendall

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"what did I do?" James asks "What did u do? what did u do? you told everyone that I like Lucy!"

"uh because you did!" "WELL THATS TOO BAD BECAUSE JO'S BACK!" Kendall shouts. "well its best if you go look for Lucy because she is out there looking for you." Carlos says a litter calmer than usual. "FINE!" Kendall says storming out of the crib.  
>He was confused though. He liked Lucy but Jo liked him. He knew Jo might not accept or understand the fact that technicly, they did break up. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" Kendall accidently screams in the lobby, loud enough for Jo and Lucy to hear as they both started comeing up to Kendall.<p>

"oh no! oh no! They BOTH are coming! What am I supposed to do?" He thought.

As he paniked, he tore a leaf off of a palm tree and used it as a wig.  
>"Uh Kendall? U ok?" Jo asks. "yea! and why do you have a palm tree leaf on your head?" Asks Lucy. "oh uh whos Kendall?<br>I'm just a poor old lady!" Kendall says with a high pitched voice.  
>"how dumb do you think we are?" Lucy asks while taking the palm leaf off of Kendall's head. "Oh uh well uh, SEE YA IN P.E!" He shouts and ran off. Not knowing what to do. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"Whats his problem?" Lucy asks "I dont know...I just ccame to tell him about the reservations I made at a fancy resturaount" Jo says "Woah woah wait, did you just say that you made reservations for the two of you?"  
>"Um yea! You have a problem with that?"<br>"uh yea I do!"  
>"And why is that?" Jo goes on "Because he's my BF!" Lucy retorts back "oh so you both are dating?"<br>"Well uh no-"  
>"I thought not" Jo inturrupted and skipped away.<br>"She's so rude! Who does she think she is going with MY BF like that?" Lucy says outloud not even relizing that Carlos walked by and starts listeing "uh who are you talking to?" Carlos asked confused "do you even have a brain?"  
>"sometimes"<br>"Your an idiot!"  
>"I know!"<br>"you know what? your no help. I getting otta here!"  
>"Wait what happend?" Carlos asked while grabbing Lucy's arm preventing her to go. Once she relized that Carlos really did care, she started to calm down a bit. From anger to depression, Lucy ended up crying on Carlos's shoulder and between sobs, told him everything that happend.<br>"well it couldnt of been that bad." Carlos said trying to confort her

"oh yes it was!" Lucy said. "look at me! Im crying! Me! Lucy Stone id crying!"  
>"dont worry. knowing Kendall im sure he'll fix all of this and figure out what to do about Jo" Carlos said "You promise?"<br>"yea I do."  
>"ok thankd Carlos! Your the best!" Once Lucy said that she ran up to her apartment.<br>After she left Carlos was scared he gluped and said "i hope!"  
> <p>


	6. Chapter 6

"Gotta hide gotta hide!" Kendall says while running into Jo "Why do you gotta hide silly?" Jo says while laughing "Well uh no reason..."  
>"Ok I got reservations for the two of us at one of the fanciest resturaunts in town!"<br>"Great..." Kendall says sarcasticly "So wanna go get smoothies" Jo asks "Sorry I cant im uh...FIGHTING NINJAS TO GET MY UH BLACK BELT!"  
>"Well ok my little ninja. See you tonight!" Jo says laughing and then walks off.<br>"Ninja's? Really?" Kendall thought to himself.  
>He walked back to the Palm Woods calmly and quietly trying to avoid both Jo and Lucy.<br>He knew he couldn't avoid them forever, but just until they find out the truth...or start to hate him!  
>"Thats it! I should make them BOTH hate me!" Kendall accidently says outloud.<br>"Bad idea big Brother!" Kaity says "Why?"  
>"Because you like Lucy! Why would you want her to hate you?"<br>"DOES EVERYONE KNOW I LIKE LUCY?" Kendall shouts "well now the whole world knows" Kaity says "DONT TELL ANYONE GUYS!" Kendall shouts back "OK!" The Palm woods kids yell "Wow. Do they reply to EVERYTHING?" Kaity asks "YES!"  
>"I think thats a yes!"<br>TBC


End file.
